


Солнце заходит на западе

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Old Man Hawkeye, Post-Apocalypse, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Вот и стоило всю жизнь не курить, регулярно заниматься спортом, соблюдать режим, почти не пить и не жрать всякую холестериновую гадость?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Kate Bishop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Солнце заходит на западе

Вот и стоило всю жизнь не курить, регулярно заниматься спортом, соблюдать режим, почти не пить и не жрать всякую холестериновую гадость?  
Ну ладно: пить и жрать всякую холестериновую гадость Кейт перестала, когда мир окончательно накрылся медным тазиком. Но это было безумно, безумно давно. Кейт всегда думала, что умрёт как-нибудь весело: от очередного нашествия симбиотов, динозавров или Клинта Бартона. Во всяком случае, умрёт не беспомощной и не бесполезной, а как настоящий Мститель.  
А хренов кардиолог, которого Наоми вообще чёрт знает откуда притащила в Убежище, не спросив ни разрешения, ни желания Кейт — впервые в жизни не спросив, между прочим! — несёт какую-то херню. Кейт смотрит на него отупело, сидя на койке в медпункте, и то ли не слышит, то ли не понимает; хочется потыкать слуховой аппарат, как делал Клинт, но у неё со слухом даже сейчас всё в порядке. И со зрением. Но кардиолог с Пустоши только открывает рот, как рыба.  
Кейт на всякий случай всё-таки тычет себя пальцем в ухо. Ойкает, как девчонка, и начинает вникать.  
— Ещё лет пять назад можно было бы найти специалистов. Исследовать заброшенные научные базы и медицинские склады. Использовать их ресурсы, чтобы изготовить и имплантировать искусственный клапан.  
— М.  
За грудиной что-то уже привычно, но слабенько давит.  
— А что у меня, повторите ещё раз? — Кейт щурится и наклоняет голову, будто это поможет ей понять или слушать внимательнее.  
— Не уверен, что я правильно поставил диагноз. С вашим-то оборудованием… — Врач обводит рукой обшарпанный «кабинет».  
И излагает варианты. Один другого краше.  
Кейт кивает так глубокомысленно, как только положено мэру. Слушает, слушает, слушает: оказывается, ей в любом случае недолго осталось. Из всей речи врача она понимает только это. И ещё то, что много лет Кейт так старалась закрыть своё сердце от всего и всех, что теперь туда с трудом проходит даже кровь.

***

Наоми сидит на крепостной стене с понурым видом, свесив ноги. Кидает камушки вниз — абсолютно бесцельно, просто чтобы понаблюдать за их падением.  
Кейт долго стоит за её спиной. Молчит и разглядывает: длинные чёрные волосы, перчатка на левой руке, старая кожанка Кейт, накинутая на плечи. Если бы мир всё ещё был нормальным, Наоми органичнее всего смотрелась бы среди каких-нибудь байкеров или рокеров, в шумном баре. Всем бы нравилось, как она прищуривает глаз, целясь в дартс, как оглушительно смеётся без всякого стеснения, когда обыгрывает кого-нибудь — не говоря уж о том, что она просто красива. Пять лет назад, конечно, Наоми была послушнее — а сейчас Кейт вспоминает себя в свои противоречивые девятнадцать.  
Потому что месяц назад мэр Убежища Кейт Бишоп упала в обморок, а когда очнулась — узнала, что её ученица, заместитель и генерал Наоми угнала единственный автомобиль и куда-то скрылась. Четыре дня назад та явилась обратно: без стрел, в свежих повязках и царапинах, на раздолбанном авто и с кардиологом. Кейт спросила, что вообще происходило в этот месяц и как Наоми нашла кардиолога. «Вы не хотите этого знать, мэр Бишоп», — по-военному чётко ответили ей.  
Кейт никогда не учила Наоми этой фразе.  
Начать диалог хочется как-нибудь совсем обычно, весело или с подколки, и Кейт напряжённо изобретает не слишком обидную фразу о том, что вот так со спины подкрадётся враг, а Наоми и не заметит. Но та подаёт голос первой.  
Значит, давно почувствовала, что Кейт стоит здесь.  
— Я знаю, что ваш заместитель не должен вести себя как унылая какашка, — говорит Наоми, не оборачиваясь. Замахивается и швыряет вдаль очередной камень, мощно и со злостью. — Но я просто скучаю по Дуайту. Зря он ушёл на Пустошь. Он бы починил вашу машину, мэр Бишоп, была бы как новая.  
— Её и так починят. С прошлого раза остались запчасти, в окрестностях много нашлось. — Кейт подходит и садится рядом. Тоже свешивает ноги со стены. — И из Убежища рано или поздно уходят все.  
— Ага. Кроме меня.  
Ещё один камень летит в никуда. Наоми даже не смотрит на Кейт; Кейт, наоборот, изучает её особенно пристально.  
Наоми ведь впервые увидела то, что лежит за стенами Убежища дальше горизонта. Увидела мир, в котором родилась.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я выбрала тебя своим замом.  
— Потому что вы думаете, что я слабачка и не гожусь для жизни снаружи. Это не так. Я же целых двадцать шесть дней выживала там и сделала то, что хотела. И там… Там много дел. Веномы. Разные другие уроды. Остатки заброшенных городов, где может быть что-то интересное и полезное. Люди, которых ещё можно…  
— ...спасти, — договаривает Кейт, и повисает долгое неловкое молчание.  
Камни падают на мягкий песок, поэтому даже их не слышно.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что я слабая, если столько лет сижу за этими стенами, заботясь о чужих детях, — произносит наконец Кейт.  
— Нет, мэр Бишоп.  
— Просто, ну, знаешь… Иногда человек должен почувствовать себя слабым. Чтобы разозлиться, стать сильнее, выйти за пределы собственных возможностей. Есть такая порода. Я-то знаю.  
Наоми всё ещё помнит.  
Но это не злопамятность, нет: это стало её топливом.

***

Трудно было не выделять Наоми среди остальных.  
Ещё труднее было не показывать этого.  
Самым трудным оказалось не злиться на неё постоянно.  
Наоми всегда была из тех детей, которым непременно нужно дотронуться до рыжих лепестков огня, чтобы понять, как обжигаются — и это при том, что по физическим параметрам она проигрывала большинству. В Убежище мэр Бишоп укрывала разных найдёнышей: и обычных сирот, достаточно крепких, чтобы дожить до того, как их найдут на Пустоши поисковые команды, и маленьких мутантов, и других малышей со сверхспособностями. Всех, кого могла отыскать в окрестностях.  
И каждый, честно, каждый был перспективнее Наоми, но её упрямство этого не принимало.  
Эта девочка, маленькая и слабая, поначалу не понимала, чем отличается. От тех, кто крупнее и сильнее, от тех, кто наделён особыми талантами. Если ввязывалась в битву за игрушку, ещё совсем малышкой, на игровой площадке, и проигрывала — расстраивалась не из-за утерянного трофея, а из-за самого поражения. Бегая с кем-то наперегонки — падала, разбивала коленки, глотала пыль и всё равно пыталась нагнать. Сплошное «быстрее, выше, сильнее», куда более актуальное в мире, где нет больше Олимпийских игр — уже не девиз, но принцип выживания.  
Кейт — как никто другой — знала, как много разочарований ждёт Наоми.  
Может, потому и осаживала. Как осаживал её когда-то Дерек Бишоп, бессердечный козёл, ничего не смысливший в воспитании детей. Типа, «не рассчитывай на многое — не будешь разочарован». Мудрая мысль, которую все воровали друг у друга по кругу с незапамятных времён и перестали только тогда, когда издательское дело накрылось вместе со всей остальной цивилизацией. Кейт честно направляла Наоми туда, где место обычному человеку, самому обычному из местных обычных, слабой девочке — хорошо учиться, а не лезть в драку, чтобы в случае чего не стать помехой и уязвимостью. Организованно спрятаться за спины товарищей и оттуда, находясь в безопасности, обеспечить надёжный тыл и техническую поддержку.  
Тщетно.  
Когда Наоми не исполнилось и семи, Кейт прервала совещание, потому что во дворе не умолкал гвалт. Мэр выглянула в окно — и увидела, что Наоми, устроившись за зубцом крепостной стены, прицельно лупит камушками по головам орущих сверстников. И как только туда забралась?  
Пришлось извиниться перед советниками и вылезти прямо в окно, чтобы дойти до виновницы безобразия кратчайшим путём, прямо по стене. Кейт до сих пор помнит, как встала над Наоми, а та даже не сразу заметила мэра: надувала щёки от обиды, щурила серые глаза и, почти не промахиваясь, швыряла кусочки серого кирпича.  
— Что они тебе сделали?  
— А зачем они все врут, — пробурчала Наоми, — что помнят мам и пап?  
— Почему же врут?  
— Мам и пап ни у кого нет. И не было. А они говорят, что только у меня.  
Кейт сжала кулак так, что кожаная перчатка без пальцев чуть не треснула на костяшках. А потом расправила ладонь и протянула её Наоми.  
— Ну, вот что. Просто так швыряться камнями не годится. Пойдём со мной.  
Так закончилась борьба Кейт с упрямством Наоми — и началась борьба Наоми с упрямством Кейт, которую они почему-то называли «тренировками».  
Нет, Кейт действительно её учила. Сама, до истерик, до кровавых мозолей на пальцах, до срывов — будто желая услышать от Наоми, что у той не получается и не получится. Сама укладывала на истёртые маты, отшвыривала в бою, как котёнка, раз за разом, цедя, что всё это никуда не годится, что Наоми — слабая. Требовала других учителей ставить эту девчонку против самых «неудачных» для неё соперников. Ни послаблений, ни лишней похвалы.  
Хотела же «быстрее, выше, сильнее»?  
Доказывай, мол.  
Наоми всегда доказывала.  
Нет, не побеждая всех: — многие ей были действительно не по зубам в честном поединке, а не в перестрелке, например, или если нельзя было как-нибудь сжульничать. Но Наоми не сдавалась, больше не закатывала истерик, не падала духом, проиграв. Меняла бинты на кулаках, сплёвывала кровь, отряхивала грязь с коленок, высматривала слабые места противников, забрасывала «кошки» на стену, едва коснувшись ногами земли.  
Начинала снова.  
Врезалась макушкой в свой собственный потолок — и думала, как его пробить, как в очередной раз сделать невозможное возможным.  
Пусть, думала Кейт, ловя взгляд Наоми, пусть она меня ненавидит. Пусть это тоже её ведёт. Все средства хороши, чтобы не лечь в унынии, не достигнув своего настоящего предела, не сдаться, не размякнуть. Сумасшедшая выжженная Пустошь не назовёт никого слабаком — убьёт молча и затянет в свои красные пески.

***

В свои двенадцать Наоми не разговаривала с Кейт почти целый год. Обиделась, что ей, при всех успехах, совсем-совсем не разрешалось выходить за стены — и это наложилось на сложные отношения с требовательной наставницей.  
Наоми — до сих пор такая же непонимающая и беспощадная.  
В её воспитании что-то упущено, запоздало понимает Кейт. Девушка, которая даст фору абсолютно всем стрелкам Убежища, подкованная в убогой постапокалиптической политике и владеющая всеми нужными для выживания знаниями, которая пользуется уважением у многих — ни черта просто не смыслит в человеческих отношениях и в причинно-следственных связях. Или просто в упор не видит ничего именно вокруг себя.  
Откуда бы это, хмыкает Кейт, наблюдая за ней украдкой из-за двери гаража.  
Наоми проверяет жизнеспособность починенной машины, покровительственным тоном ругает автослесаря — на год младше неё самой. Раньше так не хотела быть похожей на Кейт — а вот поди ж ты, строит такие же строгие рожи, копирует интонации, даже так же носит разгрузку на бёдрах. За три дня, за которые мэр Бишоп потребовала починить авто, вряд ли можно в условиях натурального конца света организовать идеальный ремонт, но Наоми непреклонна, и из-за открытого выправленного капота звучит:  
— Ты можешь лучше.  
Ну да, вспоминает Кейт. В девятнадцать ещё пытаешься всех подбадривать, даже если вся твоя команда, включая тебя, страшно облажалась.  
Наоми оборачивается на её смех, всё ещё сдвинув брови. «Физиономия заместителя» получается у неё настолько хорошо, что не тянет повторить её же слова даже в шутку. И тем серьёзнее Наоми, чем прочнее она сживается с мыслью: как бы хороша она ни была в стрельбе и в войне вообще, её место — в стенах крепости.  
Управлять, направлять, защищать, растить. Отвечать за всё, ага. Самая подходящая задача для обычной девушки без суперспособностей.  
— Спасибо, — тут же говорит Наоми слесарю. — Свободен.  
Пацан проскальзывает в гаражную дверь, почтительно боясь задеть мэра плечом или сундучком с инструментами. Наоми мягко — так мягко, как только можно с этой развалюхой — закрывает капот и прислоняется к машине бедром.  
— Он может лучше, — повторяет Наоми.  
— Времени нет.  
Уже сев за руль и проверяя, фурычит ли движок, прожимаются ли педали, Кейт соображает пояснить в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:  
— Чем скорее я доеду в нормальную клинику, тем лучше. Далековато, конечно, ехать, чтобы вылечить сердце.  
Собственные глаза под отросшей седой чёлкой кажутся в зеркале заднего вида достаточно честными.  
Но Наоми вдруг заключает, как выстрелом:  
— Врёте.  
Смотрит на мэра так, как смотрела — не так уж давно — на старого израненного недоумка, притащившего под стены набитой детьми и учителями крепости стадо Веномов. Недоверчиво, осуждающе и цепко.  
Давненько же, однако, на Кейт не смотрели так же, как на другого Хоукая — и вместо ответа она только поправляет зеркало, которое в этом не нуждается.  
— Справишься тут, пока меня не будет?  
До Наоми, кажется, впервые в жизни доходит что-то тонкое, межличностное, непрямое. Или же она впервые показывает, что дошло — эта догадка вдруг колет Кейт опасно близко к уставшему сердцу. Она сама, в конце концов, такая же седая и всё равно глупая, как… кое-кто: Наоми зачем-то таскает и таскает старую куртку Кейт, не расстаётся с ней, будто уже поняла — но отпускать почему-то не хочет.  
Девчонка упрямо молчит — и Кейт мерещится, что та вот-вот заплачет, впервые с почти позабытого детства. С чего бы? Зачем? Вот уж чего Кейт добивалась меньше всего.  
— И как давно, — спрашивает Наоми неожиданно резко, вскидывая голову, — вы пытаетесь сделать из меня мэра? А может, я не хочу всего этого? Может, я хочу…  
— ...быть героем, — договаривает Кейт. — На Пустоши. Но ты знаешь, что есть и другие важные вещи. Из тебя выйдет прекрасный мэр. Наоми, мне тоже когда-то было девятнадцать, и, поверь, я тоже видела своё будущее иначе.  
— Не могу представить вас в девятнадцать.  
— Я была… — Кейт задумывается и протяжно вздыхает. — Такой же, как ты. Только ещё полной дурой.  
— То есть я, по-вашему, не дура?  
— По крайней мере, ты не влюблена.  
Это действительно лучше всего для Наоми.  
Чини этот «Додж Челленджер», не чини — ему уже мало что поможет спустя столько лет службы сначала одному Хоукаю, потом другому, а теперь на нём и Наоми успела покататься. Крыша сорвана давно; лобовое стекло держится в порыжевшей обточенной «раме». Кейт бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида: в отражении — седина, вокруг отражения — ржавчина. Все, кто выжил, теперь такие — седина и ржавчина; хотя, наверное, их и осталось совсем мало, потому что после апокалипсиса должны со стопроцентной гарантией выживать только тараканы и полные придурки.  
— Пока меня не будет, — повторяет Кейт как можно незначительнее, — подумай над тем, что я тебе скажу. По мне, так цивилизацию можно спасти только внутри стен Убежища. Защищая беззащитных. Сохраняя знания. Обучая выживать. Дети — это будущее. Так даже в школе олимпийского резерва считали.  
— Да я многого о вас не знаю, мэр Бишоп.  
— А никто не знает, — улыбается Кейт в ответ Наоми и, вспомнив, бросает той маленький ключик. — Поэтому я и держу в ящике стола мемуары.  
Наоми ловит ключ — и, разумеется, считает пока, что мэр шутит про мемуары.

***

Крышу, может быть, сорвало не только «Доджу»: Кейт разгоняется по почти стёртой асфальтовой дороге так, что позади клубится красноватый песок, а волосы развеваются. Словно это какой-то ровный хайвэй, ей девятнадцать и эта машина только куплена Клинтом.  
Нет.  
Тогда у этой машины была крыша.  
Седина, ржавчина и песок — всё, что есть сейчас. Даже магнитолы нет. Её не было уже тогда, когда она отобрала эту машину у Клинта, уже годы назад. Высадила его, ослепшего, у дома Логана, наговорила гадостей на прощание — и вернулась к детям.  
Они же все были её. Каждый сирота в Убежище.  
И с каждым она была ласковее, чем с Наоми.  
До Калифорнии — где Клинту, слепому, ещё быть, как не там, где она его бросила? — ехать и ехать. Ей зверски весело от мысли, что прежде, в юности, она всегда уезжала в Калифорнию от него, а теперь едет к нему, сама наплевав на все дорожные знаки. Ржавые, перекошенные, ненужные. Хотя Кейт-то видит их, прекрасно видит, и тыкала Клинта в них носом во время последней поездки.  
К чёрту.  
Если б они оба всегда следовали правилам, знакам, здравому смыслу — плохого в жизни, конечно, случилось бы меньше, и сердце бы так не болело. Но и хорошего не осталось бы ни-че-го.  
С каждой милей — всё легче и легче. Кейт несётся мимо почерневших брошенных городов, опустевших городов, одиноких придорожных «кафе» с пустыми глазами окон. На неё никто не смотрит, она уже давно — не наследница богатой семьи, не герой и теперь даже не мэр.  
Она почти наверняка не вернётся.  
Даже если выдержит сердце (на что шансов нет), а они с Клинтом разругаются в пух и прах, и она даже не переступит порог (сто два процента вероятности, по её подсчётам), уже нельзя. Наоми — до чёрта любопытная, и наверняка уже влезла в стол и читает дневник. Бумага-то не краснеет, а Кейт — очень даже.  
Да, Наоми слишком любопытная.  
Как её мать, которая у неё, конечно, была. И всё ещё есть. И всегда была рядом, не отпуская от себя, обучая быть такой же, как сама — и не такой дурой.  
Но нельзя было выделять её из всех. Давать даже маленькое-маленькое послабление. Нельзя было позволить Наоми узнать раньше времени.  
Наоми Бишоп девятнадцать лет думала, что носит фамилию мэра лишь потому, что у неё не было никакой, и так заведено.  
Сейчас она наверняка сидит в потёртом кресле мэра, даже не задвинув назад ящик стола, и на неё смотрят выцветшие фотографии родителей, дурацкие-предурацкие; а сама Наоми читает, как двадцать лет назад мэр Бишоп в предпоследний раз была Хоукаем — и в последний раз облажалась.  
Руки сжимают руль крепче, и Кейт смеётся, пролетая мимо очередного никому не нужного ограничения скорости.  
Кто же знал-то, что время почти сотрёт их разницу в возрасте и опыте. Что Кейт пересечётся с Клинтом, шастая по Пустоши в поисках запчастей для систем жизнеобеспечения Убежища. И уж точно ей в голову не пришло, что в её-то возрасте, с её-то травмами и неспокойной жизнью ещё получится зачать, выносить и родить ребёнка.  
Чтобы девятнадцать лет закрывать от Наоми собственное сердце.  
Чтобы она — ещё одна слабая девочка — знала, как выстоять.  
Чтобы вырастить её таким героем, который здесь действительно нужен.  
Дорога позади — всё длиннее и длиннее; Западное побережье — всё ближе. Главное — успеть, не снижать скорость, сохранить запал и выложить проклятому Клинту в лицо, что та, вон та сердитая сероглазая девчонка — это их, и они всё-таки сделали вместе что-то хорошее.  
Может, она ещё в прошлый раз рассказала бы. Не назови он её снова «Нат» в бреду — как спросонья в единственное утро вместе, в чьём-то заброшенном доме посреди Пустошей.  
Звёзды проступают на темнеющем небосводе, одна за одной — и Кейт всё ещё видит каждую, так что ей светло. И воздух, даже с песком и бензиновым привкусом, кажется вкусным. Отсутствие магнитолы не пугает: Кейт сама себе магнитола. Горланит под звёздным небом всё, что захочется, всё глупое и безнадёжно устаревшее, не думая о сольфеджио, перекрикивая рычащий движок «Челленджера» и свой барахлящий. Когда глотку забивает песком — откашливается и начинает «Californication» снова.  
Не потому, что помирать положено с музыкой.  
Потому, что ей девятнадцать, и она едет в Калифорнию признаваться какому-то идиоту в любви и ещё кое в чём очень большом.  
И уж точно ни за что не умрёт в чёртовой Минессоте. Никогда не хотела.  
«Пусть солнце взойдёт на востоке — главное, чтобы оно заходило там, где надо».

***

Сердце Кейт Бишоп останавливается на юге Невады.  
Немного раньше, чем «Додж Челленджер».  
На четыре дня позже, чем сердце Клинта Бартона.


End file.
